


Irreversible

by Arkada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, sex with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony leave no spaces in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreversible

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Avengers, for which all persons under 18 should be very grateful.

Stark’s length is hot and thick inside him, filling every breath of space and stretching the muscles around it. Loki shivers under its impalement of him, and the movement only makes him more aware of how he’s taken, on his knees with his head and hands pressed to Stark’s sheets, ass in the air with Stark’s hips framing Loki’s cheeks and Stark’s hands on Loki’s waist. Hands of a craftsman and warrior, possessed of lethal delicacy and control, hands that can build and tear down and invent and destroy and have wormed their way inside of Loki.

Mind and body both.

Those hands stroke soothingly over Loki’s trembling flesh, warm and rough with years of work. “Tell me when you’re okay for me to move.”

Loki has never let Stark take him before, nor any other; Stark knows this, and all night he has been tender and gentle and patient to a fault. Loki knows what Loki wants, and Loki does not need hours upon hours of preparation for one mortal’s cock, will not suddenly change his mind if not reassured by sweet kisses every other moment. But Stark is careful in the working of things he holds dear, and he has spared Loki none of the attention and control he pours into his metal creatures and his armor. Loki is another creation under Stark’s loving hands, to be revered and made great and brought to perfection.

Loki closes his eyes and breathes deeply, inhales the faint scents of Stark lingering on his sheets, his soaps and oils and his skin, and that simple act shifts Loki’s insides just enough for him to feel in true clarity the huge swollen intrusion of Stark’s cock, spearing him open and filling him utterly. Loki is taken, wholly taken, kneeling before his lover and serving his pleasure – but at no less pleasure of his own, oh no, Loki would not be doing this, not even for Stark, if he had no pleasure from it.

But _oh_ , how he does.

Loki’s skin prickles with heat and the beginnings of the coiled tension of spiking arousal, and his cock hangs full and flushed between his thighs, a white, swirling storm of need.

“ _Move_ ,” Loki gasps, “move, take me, _fuck me!_ ”

Stark grips Loki’s hips tightly, fingers digging in around the bones. “Right, then.”

Stark slides out of him, smooth and easy, stretched muscles and slick lubricant, and Loki moans at the hollow, empty ache he leaves behind. He shoves his hips back into Stark’s to take him in again, and Stark laughs, shaken and breathless; he thrusts forward to meet him, and Stark fills Loki once more, pushes at every wall inside his body, claims and takes and _owns._ If Loki touched his abdomen he would surely find the outline of Stark’s cock pressing outwards, the heat of Stark’s skin blazing through Loki’s.

Stark’s insistent hands on Loki’s hips demand stillness as he pulls back again, pulls out, leaving Loki fluttering and shaking, muscles quivering as they try to close around the abyss left inside him. The hot, wet tip of Stark’s cock teases Loki’s hole, traces a ring of fire around it before he thrusts back in, the force of it shoving Loki’s face against the bed. Loki gasps for breath, and it pours over his kiss-bitten lips, and he feels the air fill his body, pressure moving through him to wrap around Stark’s cock again, push against it with nowhere else go to. Loki clenches further, grips the thick length, and above him Stark shouts in pleasure and his hands jerk on Loki’s hips.

Oh, _yes_ , he will make Stark scream as he screams when their positions are reversed, when Loki is buried in him to the hilt, will rip cries and pleas from those full, burning lips-

He twists from Stark’s grip and off Stark’s cock, catches him with a leg and pins him to the bed behind Loki. Loki sits up, arches his stiff spine, grabs Stark’s shoulders and turns him over to put his back against the sheets. The reactor washes them both in blue light, and Stark’s eyes are wide with surprise, as if he forgot that he beds a god and expected Loki to passively submit – that if Loki were claimed, he would not bother to claim in return.

Stark is Loki’s heart, but he can also be very foolish.

Loki tosses his hair back over his shoulders, and moves to kneel astride Stark. Stark grins up at him, lips flushed red, and Loki leans down and kisses the smile from them, feels them hot and moist and yielding under his. Stark’s tongue runs across Loki’s teeth, thick and thrusting – oh, how Loki needs more of that – he straightens up and balances himself over Stark’s cock to swallow him once more.

Stark’s hands settle back over Loki’s hips. “Look at you, just taking what you want. You’re a possessive, greedy bastard, you know that?”

“Oh, yes,” Loki says, and lowers himself until the tip of Stark’s cock nudges at his hole. He moves back, feels it slip inside, and then pushes down, sheathes it inside his body again. The burning stretch is familiar, now, warm and welcome, and Loki rocks his hips back and forth to feel Stark’s cock shift inside him, pressing hard against his flesh. Stark groans, long and loud, and his neck bends back to force his head into the mattress. It tips his eyes away, presents Loki with nothing but his chin, and that – that simply will not do.

Loki leans forward, Stark’s length slipping almost out, and he seizes Stark’s shoulders hard – he will leave marks, dark red imprints of his fingertips and he will kiss every one until he devours them all – and pulls him upright, all but limp with his pleasure. Loki folds his arms around Stark’s back, presses the hard circle of the arc reactor against his own chest, blankets himself in warmth and traps his cock between his abdomen and Stark’s. Stark breathes against the hollow at the base of Loki’s throat, his forehead resting on Loki’s collarbone, and his hands find the small of Loki’s back and tuck into the inward curve there.

Oh, the way he holds Stark like this, arms bracketing him and legs firmly framing his, it’s commanding, Loki is _using_ this man for his pleasure…

And then Stark’s head tips back, and the burning eyes meet Loki’s, and Stark smiles his hold over Loki’s heart and Loki melts into his grasp. Loki’s arms but keep him balanced, now; it’s Stark who bears his weight and tenses, lifts Loki ever so slightly and brings him down again. Stark’s hands move, slide under Loki’s ass to cup the seams where cheek meets thigh, warm waves of touch, and Stark lifts him again, more firmly this time, his cock pulled from Loki’s body before Stark lowers him and fills him once more. The wicked stab of heat at the tip rises inside him, settles again.

They are all but merged, eyes on eyes and Stark buried in Loki, Loki’s legs folded and tucked against Stark’s, their arms around the other’s back. Loki tangles a hand in Stark’s hair – so short, but long enough for Loki’s uses – and steers Stark’s lips to his. Their kiss burns, Loki can feel the blood running through them, parted by only a few layers of skin; he sets his teeth over Stark’s lower lip and waits, waits for the rolling groan of assent before he bites down, quick and sharp, and sucks hot and salt and sweet blood from the wound.

Stark lifts Loki again and Loki aids him, thighs flexing, feels empty and then full, Stark’s cock sliding through him; Loki tastes blood and grips Stark’s hair and writhes against Stark, rubs his cock hard between their stomachs. Sweat lines the grooves of their skin, slick and raw; Stark’s flesh is searing, smothering, Loki’s cooler, firmer. He grinds his cock into Stark, takes Stark deeper into him – feels the balance change, his pleasure crest, inside and outside running together, and the wave crashes down and he comes, hurled off into the surging white water, breathless and lost.

He is caught in Stark’s embrace, when Loki blinks and the storm fades, Stark’s cock still moving inside him with short, quick thrusts as Stark chases his own release. Stark chokes out little wordless cries, grunts of effort, and Loki presses their lips together once more and silences them all, breathed into his own throat, and he clenches down on Stark and swallows Stark’s scream as he comes. His seed pools hot inside Loki, marking him, sinking into his flesh. Stark lifts Loki as if to pull free – no, not yet, Loki will not have it – and Loki pushes back down, keeps him where he wants him. 

“Shh,” he whispers over Stark’s lips. “Stay. Mine.”

“Yeah,” Stark says, half a laugh, half a desperate gasp for air. “Yeah, you’ve made that clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was day one (anal sex) of my 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge. Find the whole challenge and notes on my writing at my [Tumblr](http://ao3-arkada.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
